


The Demon in my Room

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Doctor Strange Kinkmeme, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Feels, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Mordo Feels, Pre-Doctor Strange (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Sometimes the most dangerous things are the vices we allow ourselves to indulge in. Karl Mordo has one vice, and it goes by the name Kaecilius.





	The Demon in my Room

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dub-con kind of feels, but if you’re here for my take on Kaerdo it's to be expected at this point. *shrug*
> 
> Based on **[this prompt at the Doctor Strange Kinkmeme.](https://doctorstrangekinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/170889117680/kaerdo-prompt)**

Opening the door to quarters he expected to see his bed against the wall, his computer on his desk, and the overthrow on his chair like he normally did. However, he had the surprise of his life when he opened the door to his room and saw Kaecilius sitting in his chair, his one leg folded over the other, as if Karl were a guest in his own quarters. Immediately he felt a surge of panic, asking himself what he should do next.

Karl’s mouth pressed into a stern frown, not understanding why Kaecilius was there given the falling out he had with the Anceint One two months before. He heard that Kaecilius had abandoned them and took a good chunk of their students with him. Even though he threatened to do such things, and went as far as to try to convince Karl to come with him, Karl never thought he would actually go through with it.

Slowly Kaecilius had turned bitter about his experiences in Kamar-Taj, questioning all he was taught and the motives of everyone around him. Watching that process had been unnerving. Karl knew his heart had always been filled with anger, but it had felt differently when he had first been brought into Kamar-Taj. That person he had brought into their walls had been a wounded creature, but this was a man filled with sickness.

Yet, now with the way he tilted his head and smiled his wicked smile at Karl, it sent shivers down the sorcerer’s spine. It was disturbing how Kaecilius could affect him with just one look. Combined with the sensuous sounds of his low laugh, it stirred things within Karl he had hoped to rid himself the night that Kaecilius left.

“Karl-”

“Why are you here Kaecilius?” Karl interrupted.

He figured it would be easier if he cut Kaecilius off before he started with his flattery and wit. Kaecilius was never a man filled with simple thoughts or easily analyzed. It was one of the reason Kaecilius tantalized him and enchanted him in the first place. The little mind games combined with how he just knew how to turn Karl on, made Karl into a weak man. Kaecilius was dangerous on many levels, and even though Karl knew this he was still tempted to play with fire. Each time he was burned, he stepped away, but Kaecilius always called to him.

“I’m sure you know why I am in this room. As for the other reason I’ve come to Kamar-Taj, does it really matter?”

Karl turned slightly in disgust. What kind of man did Kaecilius think of him? Clearly, he did not believe Karl would throw him out.

“You should leave here before I summon the Ancient One.”

“We both know you won’t do that, and don’t fret as I will leave on my own accord. I’m not here to cause too much trouble if I can help it, but I want to reclaim something of mine.”

Kaecilius stood up, his motions as smooth as his tone and words, and Karl froze. It was torturous the kind of effect this man had upon him. Karl always had been the master, but inside private rooms he found his world flipped upside down. The tables were turned, and at first it was welcomed. Giving into to more basic instincts and not having to think calmed him at one point in his life. Now, it made his palms sweat, his heart beat fast, his jaw tense, and goosebumps form on his skin.

When Kaecilius’ hand reached out to cup his face, Karl pulled away. There were nights he yearned for that touch again, but he knew that the past should stay in the past. Inside of him, he wanted to yell at Kaecilius, tell him to leave, but the words could not leave his esophagus and he closed his eyes for a moment. It was miraculous that he did manage to steady his voice.

“I need you to go.”

“I think you need something else.”

Then there was the pressure of a hand running down his clothed arm in that way it so often did months ago, when things were not great, but bearable. The firm comfort of being touched in such a manner took him back to those memories of the rare kindness Kaecilius would show.

His voice nearly broke as he asked the next part, his resolve weaker than before, “If I give you what you want, will you leave?”

“I will leave tonight, and I won’t come back. Promise,” Kaecilius said.

Karl knew that even if Kaecilius had his faults, he was a man of his word. In that he felt that he could made a trade with him. All he had to do was spend the night with the man, and they would be rid of him for good.  He could easily do that for the peace of Kamar-Taj.

With his shoulders relaxing, Kaecilius stepped closer, and Karl licked his dry lips, trying to fight all the self loathsome feelings bubbling up inside him. His heart felt torn by his physical desire and his moral compass. He knew the battle was lost as Kaecilius tilted his head up ever so slightly.

“I have miss this,” Kaecilius murmured.

This. He had missed _this_ -the specific word choice not lost on Karl.

“You’ve not been with anyone else I’m guessing. I’d hate to think you tainted so quickly after my departure. They should all still remember you are mine.”

Kaecilius’ words were occasionally broken up by soft kissed placed upon the little of his skin that was exposed: one at his jaw, one on his neck slightly lower, and another right above his collar. The layers of fabric surrounding his body slowly started coming undone. Reflexively, Karl’s eyes half closed and he steadied himself by placing his hands at Kaecilius’ sides. Then, there was a mouth upon his, a tongue demanding entrance and he relented. Always there was that sweetness he had not forgotten. It seemed that Kaecilius had not given up his habit of sucking on a mint or two before they met, timing it so the strong medicinal flavor faded into a faint aftertaste by the time their mouth met. How he knew Karl loved that feeling would most likely remain a mystery, never having told Kaecilius his preference for it.

“Damn you,” Karl said when they broke apart.

His voice had cracked with a hearty sob of desire and shame as his hands made fast work of Kaecilius’ robes. Through his haze Karl noticed they were cleaner than when he had left Kamar-Taj. Kaecilius seemed to be doing good for himself, and only Karl was suffering from his betrayal. Their lopsided balance never quite re-aligning itself. The world reminding him every chance it got that it did not reward the good.

“Go, clean up for me like the good boy you are. I know you’ve probably spent most of your day running around looking after all those lost souls,” Kaecilius teased with a bite.

Feeling himself slipping back into these roles, he reluctantly did as Kaecilius asked, all the while pondering if he should go and just throw Kaecilius out when he reemerged. Yet, he knew he wasn’t going to as he continued to half-day dream, reminding himself through his haze that it would be the last time. Kaecilius did keep his promises, and what would be the harm in giving into him this one last time?

When he came out, Kaecilius claimed his mouth once again, pushing him against the wall to the side of Karl. Rough hands roamed his body as Karl pushed his hardness against the taller man. He couldn’t contain his frustration, grabbing Kaecilius clothes tight and wrestling him onto the bed. With a thud, they both landed upon the hard mattress covered only with some basic linens for the time of year.

Thus began a flurry of activity; the kind that had happened most frequently in the beginning of their relationship or after they fought. Coming together after being apart for so long, there was a heightened sense of urgency and need. Not because he needed Kaecilius emotionally, but he missed being wanted. Even if it were only physical this time.

Karl came back to his senses when he found himself under Kaecilius, his bathrobe spread opened as if he were some gift to be unwrapped, and a firm fist around his cock. He bit his lip as he bucked his hips, and urged Kaecilius for more. It was maddening how much of hold he had over Karl.

“Not yet,” Kaecilius said, pulling his hand away.

Getting up, Kaecilius rid himself of the rest of his clothing, keeping eye contact the whole time; his grey ones locking with Karl’s. There was always that glint of overconfidence and the rough deadness to his expression when he was planning something. Karl tilted his head back exposing his neck as his whole body seemed to throb from knowing the kind of things Kae was thinking. He had missed this, he couldn’t deny it, but this time his loyalties were tested and not just his will power. He was failing miserably, and he knew it as a wave of shame once again crashing down upon him.

“My, my, you are a sight for wearied eyes. Every bit of you still looks as if you were sculpted by the Eternals, and it’s all for me.”

He slithered back upon the bed, and over Karl as he lay upon the bed.

“Tell me how many times you’ve touched yourself thinking about me since I left.”

He didn’t answer as Kaecilius traced his bottom lip with his thumb. His other hand gripping onto his forearm tightly. It was firm enough where there might be bruises the next day, but Karl didn’t protest. He knew better.

“Tell me. How many times?”

“Five,” Karl responded shakily.

“Only five times in two months? I am not sure whether to be impressed or disappointed. You always were stubborn. It’s what I loved about you.”

Karl’s mind couldn’t catch it right away, too busy feeling, but he knew it was truly over for their relationship on all fronts. His rejection of Kaecilius’ suggestion that Karl should come with him all those weeks ago ended it. Still, in his heart he had hoped Kaecilius would see the light.

As Kaecilius once again palmed his hardness, he groaned before finding that thumb from before slipping into his mouth to hold down his tongue. The weight of Kaecilius hips pinned him down as he removed his hand, causing Karl to keen just a little in protest. The hand that was formerly upon his cock moved to just under his knee, moving Karl’s leg to where he wanted it to be.

“Kae,” Karl tried to say, words obscured by his inability to use his tongue.

“Shhh, my pet. You forget your place.”

Kaecilius shifted, but Karl’s mouth was busy sucking on Kaecilius’ thumb to really care that the weight from before was no longer there providing friction. When he felt the familiar sensation of a slick finger at his entrance, it startled him and made him unsure when Kaecilius had prepared such a thing. Time seemed to be more fluid than normal, his mind distracted.

That was the attraction between them. There were things Kaecilius just knew about him and knew how to manipulate him to get him to do what he wanted. It was also what made it that much harder to separate himself and his feelings.

Things didn't fully end between them before that day, their conversations often circular and aggravating. However, Kaecilius leaving broke it off completely, yet his heart still yearned for those simpler times. His mind pulled memories from their beginning when Kaecilius seemed to be awed by Karl.

Now, he was once again on his back; gasping and moaning like the wanton thing he was in his youth. Feeling all those physical touches that somehow always seemed to be everywhere left him with a sensation he was not prepared for. It was coming to the end. No matter how long Kaecilius would prolong this part, it wouldn’t be long enough to satisfy him. Peace would come even if he got his closing this night.

He forced his eyes half open, to find the other pair in the room connecting with him. Kaecilius’ mouth twisted into smirk and then a smile. All Karl could think about was how he really got off on seeing Karl struggle like this.

Then, he moved to nudge Karl onto his stomach, and Karl obliged, but not without a some disappointment. Truth be told, this was better, but it stung his heart a bit more. Gone were those days when Kaecilius wanted more than sex; gone were those days where he wanted connection and comfort from Karl.

It wasn’t painful physically, his body able to take a bit of Kae’s roughness better than his spirit. Nevertheless, as his legs stretched and a hand grabbed at his flesh, he couldn’t help but feel a sob catch in his throat. It didn't escape from his lips, but there it was all the same. It stayed there like a plug in a drain, making it hard to breath for a moment. When it finally loosened, a groan came out instead.

Without finess, Kaecilius pulled back before giving a good thrust as one of his hands moving to the crook of Karl’s neck. It moved yet again and squeezed the back of his neck while pinning Karl’s upper torso down to the bed with the help of his forearm. The grunts between the silence became an odd sort of music he could get lost in. The rhythm of the sounds did not necessarily match their bodies, but it did distract him from the tears forming at his eyes. He felt overwhelmed by the various emotions assaulting him at the moment: pleasure, regret, sadness, pain, and a little hatred mixed inside him until his came all over Kae’s other hand. Then there was that moment of pure nothingness. No thoughts or feelings, only existing. This was what he lived for when he did this. Only Kae had ever brought him from one extreme to another and he found it addicting.

A little later when felt Kaecilius slump over his back, he was too exhausted to say any words, soaking up the comfort of the weight upon him. Words were not needed, even after they quietly untangled themselves. Their understanding with one another had come to pass.

Karl laid there, sweaty and unable to move, watching Kaecilius get ready to leave again. It had been nearly a year since he had felt Kaecilius lay next to him after they were finished, and Karl was now just realizing that that was the point he should have ended it. Karl should not have let it get this far. At least though he knew; his heart starting to understand it just as his head had.

He was glad for the darkness when Kaecilius slipped out of his quarters right as the tears started to slowly fall. It was finally over, and Kaecilius would not be back anymore. Or so Karl thought.

 

.oOo.

 

Weeks later as he rounded the stone table where she stood, he looked at her. He had been convincing the Ancient One to take in a new pupil in order to redeem them all, and he looked at her with conviction. They both knew he was correct.

_We never rid ourselves of our demons Mordo. We only learn to live above them._

He flinched internally in response, her words stinging him. At that moment, he could feel that they lurked beneath the surface taunting him for his greatest failure: Kaecilius.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and comments are much appreciated and provide encouragement! :D


End file.
